Peace & Love
by AnubisJackal
Summary: This is my first recording, so don't be too harsh on how good it is. Criticism is allowed if you have a good reason so I can improve. Please read and review. A favorite would be appreciated. Thank you!
1. After the War

**Hello. This is my first recording, so don't be too harsh about how good it is. The recorder is very old. I do not own The Kane Chronicles or any of its characters, but I own myself. If you like it, I will record more. Criticism is allowed, just don't act to serious about it, I take criticism as a compliment to improve the recordings.**

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo, Sadie here. If you're listening or reading this, it means you survived the battle with Apophis. Hooray for you!

The war with Apophis was finally over, the world is at peace, or is it? Brooklyn house went back to normal; training with the initiates, eating breakfast while Philip of Macedonia splashed in his pool happily, discovering new spells and occasionally some free time. Me and Carter visits Dad and Mum at the Hall Of Judgment once in a while. Everyone was quite happy.

Brooklyn House is busier than ever. When we were battling Apophis, the magic was so strong that even the weakest magicians in the world felt it. Then, little kids' parents thought that maybe putting their children in Brooklyn House would be better than other nomes. We got about three times the initiates as before. That means three times the children, three times the work for me and Carter, and three times of arguing.

People found who/what they like. Walt has found Jaz, and Carter took Zia to the mall already. Felix is still playing with his penguins, and the ankle-biters were way too young for that.

One night, I was sitting on my bed, listening to my favorite singer's-Adele's song "Someone like you". I was staring at the poster about Anubis in my closet, thinking about that particular boy. I wondered if he had found another girl, like in the song. I shook that thought out of my mind, he will come to see me, I believed. After a few days, we are celebrating my fourteenth birthday, and I wondered if he, that particular boy would come.

**So this is chapter 1 of the recording, hope you enjoy it. I will update the rest of the chapters after a few days.**


	2. The Preparation

**Hello guys. Now chapter 2 is up! Sorry I am busy and have lots of duties these days.**

**DeathPrincess- Thank you! Yes, I think the end of The Serpent's Shadow is just wrong! Why would it be tri-dating? I thought Rick Riordan was drunk that day or something.**

**Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl- Thanks! Yes, I've read the book. I just don't like the end very much.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

So yeah, Sadie said basically everything I would say, but she doesn't want me to take the mic and thought she would be better on the first chapter. She definitely wants to make an impression on you guys. [Ouch! Don't punch me so hard, Sadie! Ouch! Hey! That doesn't mean you can punch me a second time a little softer!]

Annoying sister, huh? You're lucky if you don't have one. Now, let's go back to the recording.

The war was over; I took Zia to the mall for an awesome date. Did I mention that after a few days is Sadie's birthday? Well, almost the whole Brooklyn house is preparing for her birthday party and dance (Except Sadie, of course).

"Come to the kitchen, guys!" Zia called out.

Felix asked, "Any penguins allowed?"

"NO!" We blurted out all at once.

It turns out Zia needs us to help her make a wonderful birthday cake for everyone at the party.

"So where do we start?" I asked Zia.

"The mortal cake with the frosting," Zia replied.

So, after a day of hard work, we finished the cake. The cake is made of many parts, a mortal frosting with fruits and chocolate and ice cream for the fellow magicians, a meat pie for some of the carnivorous gods, an Egyptian rice cake for other magicians and gods, a insect pie for Heket (yuck!), and a strawberry juice covered cream for Shezmu (to make it look like blood).

Zia was very thoughtful of the drinks; she made sahlab-that Egyptian drink, hot chocolate, wine, sodas, juices, alcoholic beverages, and other beverages. .

I guess we were all set, so we started to write the invitations. Most of them were just like:

Dear (God's Name),

After 2 days is Sadie's birthday party, and you are invited! Wish you would come!

-Brooklyn House-21st Nome

Then we put them all in a huge bag in Freak's ship while he flew around the Heavens and the Duat to make sure every friendly god got them.

A

N

U

B

I

S

It's very rare to have me speaking in a recording, so listen carefully.

I was sitting in my throne in the Hall Of Judgments, judging souls with Osiris, or as you say, Mr. Julius Kane, Sadie's father. I saw Ammit eat the hearts of the people who were doing bad deeds in their living times, and souls screaming. Why couldn't people just tell the truth? If you tell the truth, even if it is unpleasant, it'll still make things better. As I said before, yes, you need courage and bravery to tell the truth.

It's hard to not see Freak.

His razor sharp wing fluttered like 2,000 miles per hour, scaring souls away while flying above them. He shook the ship tied under him and a bag of letters, or as I thought, came out. I took one saying "To Anubis" and put the rest of them in the bag and onto the ship. Freak flew about soon.

I opened it and it turn out to be an invitation. It says:

Dear Anubis,

After 2 days is Sadie's birthday party, and you are invited! Wish you would come!

-Brooklyn House-21st Nome

Yes, I remember that, but I never thought I would be going to a huge party. It's hard to forget Lady Kane's birthday.

I was thinking about what present to give her. I pictured her in my mind, her blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and I suddenly understood what to give to her.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed or followed, or even just viewed! I would be updating another chapter after like two days, since I'm free after a day. Thank you!**


	3. The Party

**Hello! Now Chapter 3 is up! I apologize for not updating earlier, sorry. I had many things to do and I'm very busy. Though some factors can make me write faster, like reviewing. **

**AnnaYasashii- Thanks! Yes, we need more people/gods narrating. Actually, not a very big surprise, I think some other people also have an Anubis POV. **

**Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl- Thank you so much! Should I write one more chapter? **

**Guests- Thank you! Keep reviewing! I hope you guys will enjoy my recordings!**

**Please review!**** Thank you!**

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo! Sadie Here! I have to take the microphone because Carter doesn't know what to say and I haven't talked for a long time.

I woke up in the morning tangled in my blankets. A strip of sunlight shone in through the window. What a nice beginning of a day!

Not to mention, today is my birthday, and all the gods and magicians will come at 11:00 A.M. for a wonderful birthday party and dance at the Brooklyn house!

I went in my private bathroom and had my daily morning routine: brush my teeth, wash my face, take a small shower, yeah and so on. After I cleaned myself up, I decide not to dress up until after the breakfast, so I just put on my usual combat boots, a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt, making myself look very presentable.

Who cares about looking pretty, my normal outfit is enough!

"Come down and eat your breakfast! Or else Philip of Macedonia will eat your bacon and Khufu will eat the rest of your breakfast," shouted Carter.

"I'm coming!" I replied.

I definitely don't want my annoying brother to ruin my day by shouting.

I came down to breakfast and found everyone holding a present, saying, "Happy fourteenth birthday, Sadie!"

I exclaimed, "Thank you guys so much! Is all of that for me?"

"Yes, Sadie! But you must open the wrappers after the party started, ok?" they said.

"Sure! But first lets' have breakfast."

I sat down and started eating the very nice meal. Carter threw a piece of bacon to Philip and tapped my arm.

He said, "Hey, Sadie, don't eat too much, there's much more in the party."

"Okay, let me take a piece of chocolate," I said.

"No, I told you there's more in the party, and it'll get your teeth dirty again."

"Fine," and then I went back to my room. Sometimes my brother is quite caring though. [No, Carter, that was not a compliment.] Who cares about a piece of chocolate? Well, I do. I went upstairs and opened my refrigerator. There are Ribena drinks imported from UK and chilled chocolates. I instantly popped a piece of chilled chocolate into my mouth. The sweet and chilling taste suddenly spread on my tongue, and I felt much better.

Yes, Carter said I have to have my teeth cleaned, so I went in the bathroom and rinsed my mouth.

Then someone knocked the door.

I asked, "Who is it?"

A voice replied, "It's me, Zia Rashid."

"Oh, hi Zia, come in, what's up?"

"Carter told me to tell you to dress up," Zia said.

"Anything else to say, Zia?" I asked.

"Nothing, see you at the party, Sadie. Dress up and look pretty!" Then Zia closed the door and walked away.

Why can't I just use my normal outfit? It looks excellent. Well, at least she didn't tell me to remove my new blue hair dye, which is fine by me. I flipped through my closet, looking for the correct dress. Pink V-neck dress, nope, too girly. [Yes, Carter, I AM a girl, got a problem with that?] Gray dress in the 1980s style, nope, too old fashioned and not very colorful. Then, I found the perfect dress, you might think it is lame and plain, but I just loved it. A sky blue dress, just the normal look, not new fashioned or too old fashioned. The color of it is just like my eyes, beautiful.

I changed my normal outfit to the dress, it felt soft and comfortable. I decided not to change my combat boots, though, partly because it felt comfortable instead of high heels standing three centimeters in the air, and party because it looks cool and I just like it.

There's still an hour before the party starts, so I sat on my bed, carefully not to wrinkle my blue dress, and started listening to Adele's 21.

Carter's voice interrupted the music. "There's ten minutes before the party! Come down!"

"Just five more minutes of music!" I literately begged.

"No, come down!" Carter is so stubborn sometimes. I sighed and went downstairs.

The birthday cake was gorgeous, just like Carter described (except the insect pie thing). After about two more minutes guests would be coming.

The former goddess in my body, Isis, came first, and then all sorts of friendly gods and magicians.

That's when I was told to open my presents. Most of them were really cool, like magic staffs, wands, backpacks, penguins, machinery, etc. Some magicians used knowledge as a present too. Thoth brought a baboon music band to play music and barbecue meat. Shezmu gave me a barrel of wine and Carter a huge god-sized bottle of perfume, from last time's my-brother-wants-a-free-sample incident, ha-ha. [No pinching, Carter! No punching, either!]

Everyone sang a Happy Birthday song to me and wished me happy birthday. Gods and magicians were eating every kind of foods everywhere.

Then the real fun began. It's the time for the dance. Almost everyone had a dance partner, Walt and Jaz, Carter and Zia, Set and Nephthys, Felix and his penguins, except me and the little kids. The little kids went to draw, but I had nothing to do, so I went up to my room and sat down. Where was the boy/god I dressed up for?

I was so angry at him for forgetting my birthday, how dare him!

I caught a wisp of smoke swirling on my back. That's when the surprise came.

"Hello, Sadie. I see you have a very nice dress that fits you," I turned around and found the all-gorgeous funeral god that I had a crush on standing in front of me.

"Why are you so late? I thought you forgot my birthday!" I angrily shouted.

"Of course I wouldn't forget Lady Kane's birthday," Anubis said.

"Stop calling me Lady Kane! Call me Sadie!"

"Of course, Lady- Sadie, close your eyes, Sadie." Anubis corrected himself.

I closed my eyes until Anubis said to open them again. I saw the most beautiful birthday present ever! It was a necklace, a piece of sapphire on it and my name, in cursive, carefully carved onto the beautiful sapphire. Anubis put the necklace on my neck and said, "Happy birthday, Sadie."[Stop laughing, Carter!]

"Thank you! Anubis! That's the best birthday present that you gave me ever!"

And then we went out into the main room and waltzed with everybody else. It was just like the BAG dance except better and with no ghosts.

After the dance, we went into my room and we kissed, I felt his soft and warm lips touch mine, and he hugged me. You won't actually believe this, but this funeral god actually smells good, like fresh vanilla candles.

"Goodbye, Sadie, I need to go now, with the other gods, see you a few days later."

"Really, Anubis? You'll see me after a few days, not a few months?"I asked delightfully.

"Yes."Anubis replied, and then he melted into black mist.

I went downstairs and met Carter, and we helped to clean up the house.

I was so happy that I'm going to see Anubis just a few days later. [Carter just chuckled and said I was dating a five-thousand year old boy. Shut up, Carter! For heaven's sake!]

That was certainly one of my best birthdays ever, since I don't know what will happen on my other birthdays in the future.

Then I went to my room and daydreamed about Anubis.

**Well, that's chapter 3. I really, really hope you can review. Also, do you guys want a few more chapters? This could be the end of my recording but I have more to tell. Please post it in a review.**

**Also, remember that reviewing makes me update faster! Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
